1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Background Information
A resist composition which contains a resin having a polymer obtained by polymerizing a compound represented by the formula (u-A) and a compound represented by the formula (u-B), and a polymer obtained by polymerizing a compound represented by the formula (u-B), a compound represented by the formula (u-C) and a compound represented by the formula (u-D); an acid generator; and a solvent, is described in Patent document of JP-2010-197413A.

However, with the conventional resist composition containing the above resin, the mask error factor (MEF) of the obtained resist pattern may be not always satisfied with, and number of the defect of the resist pattern to be produced from the resist composition may quite increase.